


My Name Is Isaac

by RainbowDuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Isaac Feels, M/M, Multi, Scisaac - Freeform, This will be a story, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDuck/pseuds/RainbowDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea for an abused Isaac fic but this poem came out instead so I will write a fic based off of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Isaac

My name is Isaac and I am 2,  
I try to do what my parents say to do.  
I try so hard but my legs wander off  
I wonder why mummy can't stop that cough?

My name is Isaac and I am 3,  
Today daddy took me over his knee.  
All I wanted was to give him a hug  
I honestly never meant to bug!  
Mummy is always so very ill,  
can't the doctors give her another pill?

My name is Isaac and I am 4,  
Today I fell to the floor.  
Daycare was sad and daddy was mad,  
I was given some pencils and a writing pad.  
Mummy has been gone for a few days,  
But daycare keeps giving me lots of praise.

My name is Isaac and I am 5,  
I now now that mummy is no longer alive.  
Daddy just sits there drinking all day,  
I don't know what to say.  
I haven't eaten or slept in days,  
And now here comes the sun rays.

My name is Isaac and I am 6,  
Daddy thinks my bones are sticks.  
The crack and break with so much pain,  
But daddy says if I tell he will hurt me again.  
I'm so hungry now that I can't sleep,  
Not even daddy can stop me counting sheep.

My name is Isaac and I am 7,  
I wish I was with mummy in heaven.  
Daddy is worse and is so mean and bad,  
I now always feel so sad.  
Daddy went out and said he would be back,  
Oh how I wish I could have a snack.

My name is Isaac and I am 8,  
My life lately has been great.  
Daddy went away for days on end,  
But he came back with lots of money to spend.  
The fridge is full along with my tummy,  
But at night I hear daddy crying for mummy

My name is Isaac and I am 9,  
Life is now not so fine.  
Daddy hits me more and more,  
Oh how my bottom is sore.  
He said it's what good boys do,  
But now it hurts to use the loo.

My name is Isaac and I am 10,  
I don't want to go into the basement ever again!  
Daddy was scary and he made me cry,  
He hurt me and said I wasn't a guy.  
He said I had what’s coming,   
Oh no daddy's humming...

My name is Isaac and I am 11,  
I think I am on my way to heaven.  
I hear mummy's voice all around me,  
But she said her name is McGree.  
Voices keep saying things to me,  
But one was shouting for Stilinski.


End file.
